1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus, which exposes a substrate, and a device manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Among exposure apparatuses used in photolithography processes, liquid immersion exposure apparatuses that expose a substrate via a liquid, such as that disclosed in PCT International Publication No. WO 99/49504.
In any case, in exposing apparatuses, with the objective of improved device productivity, etc., higher substrate movement velocities, for example, have been in demand. In the case where the substrate movement velocity has been increased, there is a possibility that liquid will leak out from a prescribed space on the substrate. When the liquid that has leaked from the prescribed space remains on the substrate, there is concern that this will lead to substrate exposure defects and to pattern defects being formed on the substrate.
A purpose of the invention is to provide an exposure apparatus that is able to restrict liquid from remaining on the substrate and a device manufacturing method that uses that exposure apparatus.